


:clown:

by brabbit



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Yandere, Yandere!Yura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brabbit/pseuds/brabbit





	:clown:

Why?

Why didnt he want ME?

Yura was furious. Jack didn't love him. Jack did everything he did for _her_. He tried to snk Sablier into the Abyss for _her_. Her. Not him. NOT HIM.

_She_ came to mind. He didn't know her name, her face. But Jack was her's. Jack was her's and JACK WASNT HIS NOT HIS NOT HIS _NOT HIS NOT HIS **NOT HIS.**_

Yura Screamed internally. clutching the sacrificial knife. He advanced toward Jack.

Hearing his approach, Jack turned. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could even get a sound out Yura pounced. Pinning to the yellow braid rat tailed male to the ground.

"Y-Yura? What are you doing?" Jack exclaimed, looking at him - his voice held emotion, yet there was nothing in those empty emerald orbs.

"Jack... You did everything...for someone else...not....me....." Yura coughed out, tears appearing from his eyes.

"Wh-" Jack began, but Yura cut him off.

"Jack-sama. If I can't have you, then no one can!" Yura cried, lust filling his eyes, and in a single _woosh_ he brought the knife down.


End file.
